Heartland: Born to buck
by ginga nagboshie gin
Summary: I am pretty much taking the episode Born to Buck, rewriting it, and putting in my own ideas. (P.S I don't own heartland) SORRY for the mistakes, I am typing the story on a friends IPad. I tried to change the mistakes, but they are not changing, I am not sure what I am doing wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own heartland. **

**This is going to be kind of off the episode "Born to buck" but also with my own ideas. I know the first chapter is short, but I want to make sure people are interested in this first. **

It was a wintery afternoon at heartland, and everyone was going about with their business. Amy and Ty were out in the round pen, trying to

train a horse named Denver. Denver is a beautiful white gelding, at first you won't notice a problem with this handsome gentlemen. You see,

Denver is a calf roping rodeo horse, but when the lasso gets a little tight, he starts to buck. So Amy had an idea to try to hock the lasso

around a small log. Right away Denver started to buck, losing her balance Amy got bucked off. She laid on the ground dazed, looking up as Ty

ran over to her.

"Amy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy replied, standing up.

two hours later

Amy sat at the kitchen table, eating an apple.

"By your face expression, I can tell something is up." Jack said, and he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"It's just this new horse that I am working with." Amy took another bite of her apple.

"What is the problem with him? I might be able to give you advice."

"Well his owner is in the rodeo, and he had bought Denver to calf rope with. But when the lasso gets tighten, he starts to buck."

"Well, If I was you, I would talk to Caleb. I heard he is back from the rodeo."

Amy looked up and smiled "Thanks grandpa."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this mistakes, I was typing this on my friends Ipad. I really hate typing stuff on an Ipad.**

Amy grabbed her cell phone off the table. "Hey Ty, I was wondering if you knew where Caleb was." she listened while Ty spoke "okay, I will

ride over to your place and talk to Caleb myself." Amy put her cell phone in her pocket and looked at her Grandpa "Caleb is back at his place."

She then walked outside, walking to Spartans stall "Hey boy." She opened his stall, hocking his lead line onto his halter. Amy then lead Spartan

out of his stall, and tacked him up.

30 minutes later

Amy rode up to Ty's place, it really wasn't Ty's place, Caleb owned it, and Ty only rented it. Ty walked out of the house, and walked over to

Amy "have a good ride?"

"Yes a wonderful ride." she climbed off of Spartan, and kissed Ty. "can you put Spartan up, while I talk to Caleb?" She asked.

"Anything for you." Ty walked Spartan over to the round pen.

"okay, thank you for getting back to me." Caleb hung up his phone as Amy walked in. "Hey Amy."

Amy walked over to the couch and sat next to Caleb "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Ask away." Caleb said as he picked up a beer bottle. he then nodded after Amy explained the problem "So a ripping horse that bucks." He

thought for a second "so what do you want me to do about it?"

"since you have roped, and bronc rode, I thought maybe you might be able to see if you can rope off if him."

"I would love to help, but Lou..."

"You need to put the past in the past." Ty said as he walked in

"What did happen between you? Besides you hitting Peter." Amy asked

"Caleb kissed Lou." Ty replied

"Seriously dude, I told you to never tell anyone."

Ty looked over at Caleb "sorry."

"You can't keep running away from the past, you need to talk to her, and get it figured out." Amy advised

"fine, when do you want me to help?"

"Right not if possible." Amy suggested

"Okay, sounds good. I just need to get Shorty tacked up."

5 minutes later  
The three of them set out, Amy on her horse Spartan, Caleb on his horse Shorty, and Ty driving his car. since Ty got there before Amy and

Caleb, he had brought Denver to the round pen.

"He's a handsome horse." Caleb complimented as they they rode over to the round pen. Caleb dismounted Shorty, and walked into the

round pen, and checked Denver's saddle girth before mounting. "Do you have a steer that I can rope."

"Right here." Ty brought a small brown steer into the round pen.

Caleb got his lasso ready, he roped the steer, right on cue Denver started bucking. Caleb stayed on for about 6 seconds, then fell off. "That

horse might not be a calf roper, but he will make a good bronc."

"But my client owns roping horses." Amy replied back to Caleb

"I know a guy who is trying to buy more broncs, you might see if your client wants to sell."

"Okay, Caleb why don't you put Denver up, and I wall call his owner." Amy said

as she pulled out her cell phone.

Caleb led Denver into the barn, he untacked the gelding, and pit him into a stall. Caleb then walked over to the saddle rack, putting Denver's

saddle on it.

"Grandpa is that you?" Lou called from the office

Not knowing what to do Caleb just stood their.

"Grandpa?" Lou walked out, seeing Caleb. "Your back from the rodeo."

"Yeah, I got back yesterday, so Amy asked me to help her with Denver." Caleb tried to think of so something to say. "We need to talk about

what happened between us."

"Caleb, nothing ever did happen between us." Lou replied "how did we little this think get out of control? You and Peter worked it out, how did

you guys work it out?

"I rather not say."

"What, is it some type of man code? Did you guys chug a beer, or do a man hug?"

"I let him hit me,and I stayed down." Caleb replied

Lou nodded, then slapped him.

"Ow, what was that for? Caleb put his hand on his face

"For kissing a married women, wow, that does feel good." Lou put her hand out "so we're Good."

Caleb shock his hand, and watched Lou walk off. "hey Amy." He said as Amy walked up.

"I have good news, my client is going to contact the bronc owner."

"Good job."

"Thanks, if it wasn't for you, then I might have not been able to figure this out." Amy walked off, heading to her house.

Caleb waled out of the barn, heading to his horse. On the ride home, Caleb started thinking about his next rodeo.


End file.
